Recently, a presentation software is widely used in a lecture, meeting, etc. Specifically, a user selects a slide which should be displayed using presentation software, and shows the selected slide on a projector, etc.
However, when a meeting room is large or some participants are located at a remote place, showing on a projector sufficiently clear for all participants may sometimes be difficult.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-211675 discloses a technology by which participants of a meeting share a material, and can refer to the same portion. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, one terminal functions as a master terminal, and when a page of the material or a display magnification is changed on the master terminal, the changed state is reflected on the material display of a slave terminal.
The above prior art has drawbacks that complicate setting is required at the time of participating a meeting, resulting in the low usability.